DESCRIPTION: This competing continuation is designed to examine the continuity/discontinuity of drinking patterns and problems over the transition to marriage and is guided by a probabilistic-developmental framework (Zucker, 1993). From this perspective, changes in drinking over developmental transitions are influenced by both the preceding risk status and changes that arise in the individual, in his or her relationships, and in the social environment as a result of the transition. Thus, observed reductions in drinking over the marital transition could arise from individual difference factors, relationship factors, or peer and social network factors. The original project focused on changes in drinking patterns and problems among 650 couples from the time of their marriage to their first, and then, second anniversary. The current project involves a re-assessment of couples four years post marriage to address further changes in drinking patterns and factors involved in these drinking trajectories. This further assessment will also allow for the examination of the impact drinking problems of couples on marital dissolution, which is estimated to be approximately 20 percent to 30 percent by that time. Couples are recruited as they apply for their marriage license for their first marriage, and assessing these couples at the time they apply for their marriage license, at 12 months postmarriage, and at 24 months postmarriage, and 48 months postmarriage. The assessment, which is identical for husband and wife includes measures of the following substantive domains: (1) Drinking Patterns and Problems; (2) Individual Difference Factors (i.e., Family History of Alcoholism, Alcohol Expectancies, Socialization, Negative Affect); (3) Marital Quality (Satisfaction, Closeness to Divorce); (4) Social Network Characteristics. Structural equation modeling will be utilized to examine both the cross-sectional and the longitudinal relationship of individual difference factors, marital and family factors, and social network factors to the alcohol use and problems of both husbands and wives. It is predicted that a model emphasizing the mediational role of social networks will best describe changes in drinking though individual risk factors, spouse drinking, and marital quality may also impact drinking. Linear growth models will be utilized to describe the 4 year drinking trajectories of drinking problems on marital dissolution.